Marry Me?
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Waiting for the right moment can be hard, and Netto has waited a while to do this. The question is: What will everyone else think and do? NettoxEnzan. Fluff, humor.


Netto had barged into the meeting room where he knew Laika, Enzan, Meijin, and Manabe would be. After hastily apologizing for his lateness, he sat down and promptly gave his attention to Manabe and Meijin as they briefed them on their newest mission. His hand went into his pocket, a small grin appearing on his face as he thought. 

They were briefed, warned, tongue lashed up the hill and then back down before they were dismissed and by that time, Netto was more then ready to get out of there. He stood up and cleared his throat slightly "Before we leave..." He said quietly, as if he was going to say something important. "Yes?" Meijin asked, brow raising. With an evil grin on the inside, he walked over to Enzan who had turned his chair and sitting there, about to get up. Knowing everyone's eyes were on him. He stopped infront of the prodigy and knealt down, reading into his pocket before grabbing the dual-haired boy's left hand. He looked up at him with a smile.

"Enzan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

There was complete silence.

Laika's eyes had bugged out and was gaping like a fish. Manabe was blinking repeatedly, unsure of what was transpiring. Meijin was just stunned, standing there silently, brows arched high on his face. Netto's inner grin grew. He had gotten his desired reaction. He looked back to Enzan who seemed to be just as stunned. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, face red in shock, embarrassment, and slight horror of the situation. And before anything else could happen...

**THUMP - THUMP**

Two figures fell to the ground - passed out. Amusement set in for Netto, but he had some self control not to break out laughing. Manabe still seemed shocked. She blinked a bit more, before her face turned red and she began sputtering and making odd and awkward sounds before she turned, and fled the room with all haste. Enzan just sat there, watching it all, unable to think, say, or do anything other then stare. Netto looked back up at Enzan and grinned. "Well, I guess they took it well." He said lightly.

Enzan stared down at the other and finally found his voice. He glared and frowned. "Do you _always_ have to embarrass me infront of _everyone_?" He hissed. If Netto did this any more, he knew he really would have white hair that wasn't dyed. Netto shrugged. "This wasn't infront of everyone. Just our friends." He said in a matter-of-faculty voice. Enzan glared again. "Netto I swear if you do that aga-" Netto cut him off. "Well?"

Enzan frowned. "Well what?" He said saucily. "Don't be stupid, Enzan, will you marry me?" He asked seriously. When Enzan saw this, he was speechless again. Netto waited paitently, his inner self almost giggling in glee. "But, Netto, we're too young! That'd be, oh, wait, oh my god.." Enzan's brain seemed to be on overload and Netto shook his head. "I didn't say it had to be today or tomorrow, Enzan. I just asked you to marry me. So, will you?" He said softly, looking into Enzan's confused eyes calmly.

"Okay..." Enzan said almost dazedly, blinking slightly. Netto's smile widened. He held the ring out to Enzan. It wasn't anything special. It was a plain gold band. A bit pricey considering the make, but Netto didn't care. It was worth the moment. Enzan stared at it, before raising his hand up, to meet the ring. The brunette took the prodigy's hand lightly and slid the ring on. It was a prfect fit. Of course, Netto knew it would be. He didn't trick Enzan into mesuring his finger for nothing. With a smile, he stood up, pulling Enzan with him. "Come on, I want to go tell mama, and then we can go tell papa." He said softly. With a nod, Enzan started to move to the door, stopping when Netto tugged him back. "What?" He asked. With a broad smile, the brunette let his actions speak for him - he kissed him.

**THUMP**

Pulling back Netto glanced back, to see Laika passed out again. With a shrug and grin, the brunette took the stunned Enzan's hand and lead him out the door. He knew mama would be thrilled and would probably end up whipping up the whole kitchen in her glee. And papa? Well, who knew with papa, but it didn't matter, he knew it'd be all right. There was only one problem left now...

Who was going to get who's last name.

* * *

DHC: This was based off of one of my snippets I wrote, but my friend was unsatisfied with the ending and threatened me to re-write it. So I did.. I found the ending very fitting and me and my friend Lori(DarkTakaoKinomiya) argue all the time about this. I say Hikari Enzan,she says Ijuuin Netto. And my friend Rin(the one who threatened me) says just to put their names together XD. Well, anyways. I hope y'all got a laugh or some amusement out of this. Review if you would, i'd appreciate it. Thanks! 


End file.
